


The Event

by raditus



Category: Grimm, Inside No. 9 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raditus/pseuds/raditus
Summary: A woman, who loves the TV show Inside No. 9 tried a risky Gambit to go to that reality, in the area and events of The Harrowing Episode.She was successful, only to find out that she screwed up somewhere, and she didn't get to the exact Harrowing version she'd hoped for! In panic, she prays for a way to be safe. She gets her wish, transforming into a real Wesen when there are none in her new reality!The woman now has to carefully navigate a new world rife with non-human, and her new role as a submissive to her new Master and Mistress!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The reason I put Grimm into fandom is because the OC becomes Wesen. Also, Grimm words are used. Woge, Ewig Woge, Kehrseite notably.
> 
> The rape noncon tag is put in because of one of the early chapters has the OC almost gets raped. This story is not loaded with rape, the later encounters are a consensual master/Mistress/submissive relationship.

I was in my body was in astral, trying to pin down where this reality's version of me was. I tried going to the original Inside No. 9: The Harrowing episode reality. I thought it nobel, that the church essentially saved the world. It didn't hurt that I kind of had a liking towards Hector Molloch! I frowned in my astral body. Even my astral form, I could tell something was wrong.

I recalled what I read about this Trong thing. I had to make my own body here get kind of drunken on her own dreams before she had the chance to AP herself! 

I waited until I was sure that she was too deep in her dreams and I reached down, breaching her base chakra with my astral arms and hands I reached my astral grip up, punching into her sacral chakra, then her heart. Her soul, loosened by the inattentiveness caused by the dreams, rattled around her heart chakra. I gripped it, in its entirety, hauling back viciously. Unprepared and unable to quickly anchor itself, her entire soul was yanked out through each of her lower chakras.

Unable to form a tether, a silver cord, in time, her conscious quickly disappeared, it's passing resulting in bodily death as each of the chakras shut down instantly! I stood by, waiting for total body death.

Knowing I didn't have much time left, I quickly entered the body through the crown chakra, activating and spinning it as I went, slamming through the chakras until I reached the heart. From there, her body slammed on autopilot, leaving me to sit up quickly, gasping for much-needed breath!

I sat up in the dark, disorientated at first, my new yet not new body thrumming in the lower chakras as they roared back to life! I was able to read some residual memories that were fading even as *my* own memories were replacing them! My other body, this one in this reality had been on the run from an older woman driving a car after her! I realized that the woman driving was Tabitha Molloch! Quickly sobered from the thought that the new host for the mischief demon failed before fifty years was up, and I was the new target for a host, I quickly said a prayer - hoping it would work here exactly as it actually was supposed to! I just needed it temporarily, until I got my bearings. After that, I'd reverse it.

I suddenly got cramps that sent me down on the dirt and leaves, and I knew it worked just as I wanted it to! After a while, I tried woging and it worked! The feeling of forcing my human looking DNA set to pop behind the DNA set of my now true Wesen looks was a bit unnerving, and a little bit painful. I always wondered why Wesen from Grimm made unattractive exhalations during most of their woge. I found out why; The act and force of the mutual DNA swap literally took their breath away, the air was almost expelled forcibly from their lungs!

Later, long since having retracted my Woge, I came across a very old and Gothic building surrounded by a small metal fence. The gate was open and people were streaming in the fencing to go inside the building. A large, muscular man was at the gate, talking and directing people inside. 

"Excuse me?" I asked. 

"Yes, ma'am?" 

"What event is this?" 

"Put on by this church here. Every two weeks, they have this event for church members only or non-humans-" i was thrown, this wasn't part of The Harrowing episode! Feeling more like the world was off-kilter, I woged, letting the man fully see my new Hexenbiest features. Without a pause, other than his questioning look, he stated, "Okay, go right in, you're clear." 

"Really?" I asked in small shock. Something wasn't right; Shouldn't have I been grabbed and locked up, the church thinking I was an unhosted demon?

"Yeah, church members and other non-humans are allowed at the events. Humans are too, but they got to be church members." 

"Thanks for the help!" I said brightly before heading inside. The interior of the church was massive, brightly lit and having the same gothic architecture inside the build as the outside. 

"Newcomers," A voiced shouted over the din of the massive crowd, "Sit at the back pews of the church!" I followed as told, sitting down. 

"Your first time here?" A friendly woman asked me.

"Yes; What goes on?" 

"At every event, some humans, some stocked by the church, are brought here. The church members, nearly all of them mate with them." My mouth was agape! 

"Like an orgy?" She nodded.

I had a dawning sense of realization of what went wrong! "Don't they save the world by shackling demons to meat-suits?"

"I come every year, just to watch." She pulled a face at what I asked, adding, "I've never seen or heard of that happening. That sounds disgusting!"

I realized too late that I got the wrong version of the reality! That scared me even more; Why the hell was Tabitha hunting me down? The nice lady saw my worried look and added, "Oh no dear, no one hurts them or kills them - or even eats any part off from them. That's not allowed." 

"Thank god." I paled. I saw a man nearby, but part of the church member crowd shift faces - He was mictiani! "Mictiani are here too?" I asked with wonder. 

"Oh, you know of them?" 

"Yeah, I've met some good ones and some bad ones before." The lady pulled a face. 

"The bad ones, the ones who don't care about anybody but themselves are the worst. They injure others and put everyone at risk of getting killed."

"Isn't there supposed to be some sort of rule against it, like an Ehrencodex?" 

"I've never heard of an Erin-Codex before." She replied. "But otherwise, you're right. It's generally frowned upon." 

"I've seen the evolution of Mictiani." She looked openly stunned. 

"You were around back then?" 

"Yeah, they started it when I was eighteen, back in the year two thousand or so. They started from the Land of The Dead as living in colony hives. Now, apparently, they've long since evolved out of that need. As far as I know, they've evolved into a complete species." 

"I don't blame them," She groused, "Not with today's world as it is. You have to grow up or get hurt, fast." I agreed wholeheartedly with her. 

"So, when is it actually starting?" 

"Whenever the leader of the church gets up front and makes the announcement. The Mollochs come just five minutes before he does. They are the *oldest* members of the church, having been the first ever members *years* ago." 

"Mollochs?" I played dumb, knowing who she was talking about! Another part of me wanted some backstory that might not have been stated on the show! 

"They're brother and sister. They live not too far away, up in their manor. They're fairly well known, but seldom leave their manor." 

"Human, or?" 

"The brother is Mictiani, but a high powered one, I believe. His sister is human but is extremely accepting of her brother and the rest of the non-human community." 

I sat back against the pew, taking in the scene around me. There was a huge air of expectation around me. "I'm not Human too," I replied. 

"Really? Are you Mictiani?" 

"No, but when I show my true form, people get me confused with one all of the time." A white lie, but it could happen! "Difference is, Mictiani get inside your head and make you think you see them as gory skeletons and stuff. Me, it's actually physical, in my DNA." 

I woged for the woman and she sat, glaring at me in shock. "So it's your actual body that changes?" I nodded. 

"Add to the fact that I gain even more powerful PK abilities and have a much better control of magic." I retracted my woge. "I don't like being woged longer than I have to. And I don't go on a rampage either; I only want to fight woged as critical self-defense." 

She nodded in agreement, "I wish there were more people like you. Most people nowadays, they get ahold of power like that and they think they're above the laws or something." 

"I can still get wounded or killed," I admitted. "And if I get locked up and kill a cop? Guess what? I become a cop killer and will end up deader than a doornail." 

"I'm human, but a new member." The lady put in. "I joined at the door. My mom goes on about the church to me. She's a Dryad." 

"Oh, really?"

"My dad is Bugbear, but he was only half. Because of the human part, I got neither supernatural part."

The double doors opened and two people strode in. An elderly man first, stumping his cane down on the floor as he went. The strident thumping reminded me of the scene in one of the Harry Potter movies where students marched into the great Hall, thumping their staves onto the floor as they went!

He was dressed like it was Victorian times. His eyes were sunken, his face sallow. His lips were pillowed, the lower lip prominent. His hair was long, white and pulled back tightly with some sort of hairstyle stuff. I saw patches of hair at the lower sides that hadn't been entirely corrupted by the whiteness of age. To me, I knew that if he didn't go gray, his hairwould be black. He stopped, holding the cane so that the bottom wasn't touching the floor. His nails on both his hands were long, like a woman's. He scanned the crowd and finally rested his glare on the scraggly gang of newcomers! He looked both like he was giving us an angry glare and pouting! My stomach felt like it plummeted down to the core of the Earth; Hector Molloch!


	2. The Wrong Reality

"What's his problem?" I asked the helpful lady with a shiver. 

"I have no idea tonight; That's Mr. Molloch. His sister should be in soon." His sister did soon walk in and time froze! That hair; I always secretly admired it! A gaggle of sullen women filed past her, Tabitha directing them towards the back of the church. "They donate a small pool of their own women to the church. Every couple of months, the church's pool of serving women goes up because of them. Something's wrong tonight though." 

*Yeah, me!* I thought bleakly. *Big brother got the word that she'd almost had a donation and failed flat on her ass!* At that moment, brother and sister moved off, Hector still suffering a silent hissy fit! They got into an argument, nearly shouting at each other. "Excuse me," I muttered. "I need to use the ladies."

"No problem." The woman replied. "I'll be here awhile." 

I hurried along the inner halls of the old church, feeling my body start to do the unintentional scared-woge. I just cleared an office room when it happened. A man, species unknown saw me do it.

"Hey man," He called out, concerned, "You okay?"

"Yeah, my kind does this when something emotional happens. The Molloch's are arguing and it set me off. I wanted to be away from others before I embarrassed myself." 

"That's okay. At least you're fine." 

"Thanks for checking up on me." 

"No problem." 

I walked around a bit, my mind threatening to shut down. How could I have been so stupid to get the wrong version of The Harrowing! 

"Great job. Moron!" I snarled to myself, my Wesen form making my voice even more harsh steel! Several people I came across on the upper level gave me worried glares, hurrying away from me! "No, trying to get the version that *isn't* a overblown sex party was too much to ask from myself!"

I was also trying to retract my woge, but with no success and I was starting to get scared that I was in Ewig Woge, meaning my woge was stuck as is! I just cleared some other rooms in the hallway when my woge retracted all on its own! Just then, through a gaggle of people, I saw Tabitha! She stopped in the distance, seeing me, her eyes going round with shock and outrage! She turned her head back the way she'd come, obviously shouting for her brother! Through the din, I was still able to hear fast thumping; Big brother's cane! 

I twirled around the way I came, bolting through the halls! I raced down the steps, still being able to hear the roaring of Hector behind me! Running now on pure adrenaline, I woged, able to push myself faster and harder to get away! In full-on woge, I made it to the main part where the pews were. With no hesitation, I propelled myself up and onto the backs of a row of pews, running like a marathon runner! By now, the orgy had started, a massive pile near the front, nearly at the podium! Some onlookers who saw my theatrics clapped and cheered me on! I busted through the now closed front door, my Hexenbiest strength shattering the locks and the doors nearly off the hinges! 

I spared no time to get away from the church; I knew the Mollochs would be hunting me down throughout this area! Luckily, they had no idea that I wasn't Human. Whenever I swapped out DNA sets, my Wesen DNA got a reprieve so I could basically be on the run all night! That came in handy as I knew that I had to get going by the time Dawn came! I wasn't deluded by my stealth ability; Everybody would see me clearly in the daylight!

I had only a few pounds go my name. Moral wise, I wasn't thinking of calling the constable; Hector and Tabitha's hunting me down didn't deserve putting the entire non-human community at risk! I knew I needed something to eat and drink on my way out. There was no telling how far I'd need to travel! After all, sunlight didn't kill or stun any Mictiani!


	3. A Night Out

The sucking thing I found out, being on the run as Wesen, was the hardest part about hiding *what* I'd become! It wasn't easy for me, starting at *every* engine noise, especially the cars and trucks whose drivers didn't mind the speed limit! It reminded me of a couple of 'high' points in my life. The first was when I was seventeen. I decided to sneak out of my family house at twelve in the am. I heard from kids in school that the local graveyard in town was haunting or something, so I wnated to look. 

The thing was, the 'local' graveyard was about two miles away, and I had no car! I knew my parents weren't going to drive me out in the am for that! One, school night and two, we all were supposed to be Christian and not into magic, let alone spirits! I didn't even hitch-hike, I walked* in all those two miles! Back then, I loved it. it was a peaceful walk and this was a start to me loving walking at night, during that time when there was so very little traffic. The graveyard trip was stupid; it was pitch black in the cemetary, like you couldn't see your own hands in front of your face! Somewhere, someone had their loved one's grave placed with one of those artifical waterfall things, so all you heard the babbling of the rushing water from that. Back then, never once did I think that maybe the darkness itself in that cemetary was normal. The second time in my life was still in my hometown, but when my family and I were homeless. At night, I kept getting and seeing weird stuff. Turns out, that my hometown and other town became diety vampire gamgs versus worshippers in a gang war! 

Walking along in this quiet village, I no longer felt dread when thinking back on those dark days. I felt safe in the dark, and they thought they were scarily impressive, only thing was now I was one of them! even so, my wesen biology was a only as good as a Human when I was using my Human set of DNA! I might be able to, after a few seconds, woge but those few seconds might be all it would take to meet an untimely end! I didn't know how long that event was going to go on for, but everyone seemed settled down with the activities when I left. I kind of was crushed; it would have been amazing to see it just for curiosity sakes! 

A few businesses looked sad, closed and falling apart! I remembered one building on the edge of my old town that was forlorn. It had been a bar and a few other things in it's life time. All I got when I walked past it either in the day or in the night were really bad vibes! 

I forced myself to be back in the present; I'd get caught easily if I continued with my head in the clouds! I came across a convenience store, wincing. I'd have to use what little pounds I had on food. If I ran out of steam this soon in, I'd get caught! I entered the small store that sharply reminded me of the Fas-Stop back in the States! 

"May I help you?" 

The cashier dude seemed bored, but seemed to brighten as I entered. 

"How much are your bags of candy?"

"The smallest is a pound."

"Thanks." I walked towards where the isle was. "Busy night?"

"Not really, but that's only because the church has their event tonight." 

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"You've been?"

"It sure was an opening venture into different cultures. Met many different people tonight."

"Picking up groceries before you head home?"

This shop, this man was as far as you could get from the church and the Molloch's, so what harm was there in saying? I was nearly away too!

"I'm not staying in the area; I'm getting food and getting gone." 

We ended our talk, me wandering down one of the isles to see if there was anything else to get. There was a placard above a section of isle, so I moved forward to investigate. I only had time to hear one solitary foot step behind me before a hand wrapped around from behind, holding a cloth to my face! Shortly afterwards, my world went dark!

ZZZ

I came to in the near dark. I was kind of cold so even as I hauled myself up to my feet, I shivered. I was hungover on whatever that stuff was on the cloth, my head throbbing. I moved forward too fast, forcing me to stop, my headache intensifying! I realized that I was locked into a meat locker, the only door with one solitary thick window in it's middle. I put my ear to the cold window, straining to see if I could hear anything into the shop beyond. I heard the shop keeper talking. It took me a few minutes to realize that he wasn't talking to anyone in the shop; He was using a phone!

"Yeah? Tabitha?" I stopped, straining to listen in. "Tell your brother I've got your little runaway." 

I backed away from the locked door in abject fear; The salesman reported me to the Molloch's! I sat against the far wall, at least sure in the knowledge that me sitting here would guarantee that nothing attacked me from behind! I hung my head in my hands, shaking and sobbing!


	4. Apprehension

"She's in here." 

I woke up to the voice amid the heavy door opening. Tabitha, in all of her angled waist and severe side ponytail! Hector thumped in, his cane shaking in his hand, as he was barely keeping his anger in check! 

"Stand up!" He hissed. 

His eyes, where they were filled with suspicion at the event, were now red-rimmed and volcanic with outrage! I did as told, clambering up on shaky feet, mirroring a sickly gazelle. Hector dashed forwards, slamming me back into the wall behind me, pinning me in place! I realized that in horror, Hector's frail frame belied his true strength! Up close, I could see his pillowed lips were pressed together in an angry, ferocious line! 

"Please, let me go!" I begged, starting to cry. It took all I had to not woge!

"You're lucky I am going to be merciful to you!" He was thundering in my face, spittle flying! 

"Hector," His sister called out in some alarm. "Let's just get her back to the manor. We can deal with her in the morning." The salesman, hearing everything, stayed out of it. 

"Like hell, Tabitha!" Hector thundered back, having his head turned in her direction. Tabitha even looked shocked at being told off so rudely! "She needs to be dealt with now, for screwing up the event!" 

Even Tabitha scoffed at the absurdity of his claims! "The church still got to have their orgy, didn't they? They were well pleased with-"

"When you called me back at the manor, Tabbs," He sounded less thundering now, "I truly wanted this one to be with me at the event tonight."

"We don't have any sedatives with us, so she can't be stuffed into the boot."

"She'll ride in the back with us. Between us, she can't lunge for any of the doors."

"How are you going to get me there without a driver?" This, I was genuinely puzzled by!

"I'll be your driver, Mr, Molloch!" It was the salesman calling out from the front of the shop. 

"Respect isn't dead, after all." Hector spoke, turning back to me with a closed lip smile! 

Cccccc

The car ride was loaded with icy, silent tension. In no time at all, we were parked at the manor! Hector himself pulled me along by my arm to a large, expansive room! There was an elaborate ling size bed and I found myself unceremoniously thrown down on it, landing on my back. Hector dove on top of me, smothering my entire front with his body! He yanked my head over to the side, nuzzling my neck! I moaned in revulsion, feeling his mouth room temperature against my skin!  


As he worked along my neck, an unbidden groan of lust escaped his mouth, vibrating against me!

"Please, stop!" I mewled in fear! Hector didn't listen, nipping at my skin a little at my protests. I clamped my mouth shut, letting the old man start to have his way with me!

Tabitha gaped in horror at the non consensual tableau unraveling in front of her! She dashed to Hector, pulling at him by his arm. "Hector, no! She doesn't want it!"

Ignoring his sister, he worked his mouth against the crux of my jawline! I whimpered partially in fear and partially of the fire he was stoking in my blood! His chilled mouth and tongue traced concentric patterns!

He made an appreciative sound. "Thought you were going to show us up at the event?" 

I whimpered at the feelings that Hector was stoking in my blood! "Mr. Molloch, please don't do this!"

Ignoring my plea, he nestled his face at my jugular his tongue tracing liquid fire along as he went. "Thought it a smart idea to humiliate us, the oldest church members there?" I lost my reserve, finally giving into the sensations, softly moaning! At that moment, Tabitha was finally able to pull him away from my neck! He stood, in frazzled and pent up desire, staring at me in shock! "And the *sheer* audacity to flee the church and nearly get away with leaving this village's very borders?"

"That wasn't a church!" I thundered, in spite of my life. I was horrified to realize that I *craved* Hector's mouth back at my neck! "That's just a sex hole!

"A sex party?" Tabitha scoffed. "You saw it yourself; The church is filled with non Humans! Every *single* person there was willing! How *dare* you defile it with your Human, simplistic and vulgar viewpoints!"

"Can you imagine what would happen," Hector grumbled gravely. He seemed to have brought himself in check. "If the men and women of my *caliber* that are suffering from Verlangen have nowhere to go to satisfy it?" 

"So you hide sex slaves and stuff at the manor to donate to them?" I retorted, still outraged by being called *human*! "And lady, you can take your calling my views human and sit and spin!" 

All I knew of was a meaty, painful smack. Next thing I know, I was off the bed, across the room and halfway inside a now shattered bookshelf! I laid there, even as I heard Tabitha's voice shouting at Hector, while I shook my head, trying to clear the cobwebs from my brain. If I'd still been truly Human, I'd be deader than a doornail!  


"She shouldn't have shown disrespect to you, Tabbs!" Hector thundered even as Tabitha was helping me up and out of the broken bookshelf.

"She's *Human*, Hector! If she dies by your hand, what then?"

I was now terrified of being found to be Wesen! My heart felt heavy in a way too; I thought that having everyone at the church seeing me as not one of the prey races would have gotten me out of hot water. Now I found out that neither of the Molloch's didn't see me Woge at the event! If Hector saw me Woge at all now, I'd most likely be iced! 

"Go over with her what her role is to be." Hector conceded, but with a surly tone. He stormed out of the room to reign in his anger.

Tabitha scoffed behind his back. She turned to me, "I will not discuss the details with you until he has calmed down and you feel comfortable."

"What if I never do, being here?"

"We'll turn you out, along with anything you may have acquired here. We want our relationship with you to be trusting. Hector just nearly gave into his Verlangen, like an animal, because of the event tonight."


	5. Regimen and Rules

Weeks went by, with both Hector and Tabitha behaving themselves. One day, Hector approaching me near the landing of the staircase close to the wall. 

Even as he came up, I asked him, "Where did you get these?" 

He stared hard at the murals of the ghoulish, and often untrue, depictions of Hell. It seemed as if he wished the paintings either torn off the wall or burned to ash!

"Our brother got them ages ago, done on commission. He had no ties with the inhuman community, so we don't know what got in his mind to get them."

"Are those demons and stuff?" Hector nodded.

"I believe they are enactments of hell." He shuddered, "I hate them; They embody every negative image of non-humans. Tabitha and I tried selling them off, but no one wants them."

"Local people?"

"Yes, and since most in this area are non-human, they don't want anything to do with them either."

"Have you considered online selling? My mom used to be a whiz at eBay." Hector shot me a nonplussed look. For a sheer, surreal moment, I couldn't *believe* that I was standing next to a character from Inside No. 9 for real! For a split second, I wondered what the actor that played Hector would think if he learned what was going on!

Hector spoke, popping me out of my thoughts, "EBay? What's that?" 

"You've never heard of eBay? What about Amazon?"

Hector goggled at me as we made our way to where his sister was. "You expect me to drop everything and go to South America just to sell a scattering of paintings?" 

I felt like face palming, but refrained! "They're internet selling and buying sites." 

Hector made a sound of recognition. "Ah, oh sorry. We don't have the internet here. If you had a mobile, you wouldn't have been able to make a phone call either. We *were* offered broadbands, but the company who wanted to do business with us wasn't local." 

"Local?" I parroted. 

"He wasn't part of the village; The man wasn't local." 

"There was an old, married couple like that. The Tatt-syrups I heard. I used to think their surname was one word. I've only recently learned that it might have been hyphenated." 

"Were they nice?"

"I've never met them in person, thank God. I wouldn't be here if I did."

"Why not?"

"Apparently, they killed outsiders who came through town."

"Were they Human?"

"Yes, but they acted like the stereotypical monsters. The husband would usually chase the victims out of the shop, but sometimes they'd do the stuff in the shop."

"Didn't any outsiders skip their shop?" 

"They kinda had Monopoly on incomers; Their was literally the first structure on the way to town."

"What town was this?"

"Royston, Vasey."

"I heard something about it; A shop was burned down and a butcher was accused of killing people and ran out?"

I sighed, "Yep, that's Vasey for you."

"What's going on, Hector?" Tabitha asked as we sat down. 

"Just going over some weird things she's heard of before she came here."

"Even stranger about the news some of our friends heard; About that supposed assassin in a hotel, in Africa?"

My heart felt like it shivered as I remembered what happened in a local hotel. "What did you need from me?" I asked, wishing to change the subject.

"No, Tabbs, it wasn't Africa." Hector put in, ignoring me for the moment. They were having a sibling argument right in front of me! I realized that it fit in the original Harrowing Episode; I didn't miss the sassy actions that one time Tabitha had to end up tying Hector's bow tie! "It was London." 

"It's right in Zanzibar, you dull dolt!" Tabitha snapped. "Mother had it right about you!" 

Hector's palor gained some color, making his skin tone nearly normal shade. By now, even I could tell that was him flushing! "Don't you dare!" 

"Its a chain of hotels called Zanzibar." I retorted in a cut-it-out tone. Both glared up at me in open shock at being interrupted so rudely! "There is one in London called Zanzibar London. *That's* where this supposed assassin was."

"Sorry," Tabitha began. "Hector and I, we get passionate about our discussions." 

"Why did you need me?"

"Hector and I have decided to keep you our private breeder." 

"What's wrong with me being with the others?"

Hector nodded politely at me. "Excuse me, nature's call." He limped away out of the room. 

"Hector decided that the best punishment will be not to include you in the training for the church donations." I nodded, this was part of our deal. Hector deemed it a double win. Me, I'll be around people who truly want me for me! Him, he gets to soothe the Verlangen! "Hector has become quite smitten with you already. He thinks it best that you undergo training for a dominant submissive relationship. Hector is to be your master and I your Mistress."

"That sounds like a plan."

"Right now, there are a few major rules. First, the only seed that will breach your womb will be Hector's, and the only female that will lay with you in bed will be me."

"What else will happen to me?"

"Nothing else, really. If you do everything we set out for you to do without any guile or malice, we'll eventually give you free reign by yourself." 

"I have two thing. First, is this consensual? If it's not at all, then I'm leaving and you nor Hector, with all the powers of Hell, can stop me."  
i said the last line with promise.

"Your restitution and role in your breeder status is consensual. When the need for punishment arises, we will punish you, with and in reason, but neither of us will treat you cruelly." 

"Okay," I began, sighing, "Second thing, about the free reign; I think Hector is so mad at me right now, bordering on hate." At this, Tabitha's mouth dropped open. "As pissed, I mean as hateful your brother was to me, it'll take *ages* for him to want to let me anywhere alone outside this place."

Tabitha must have seen my look of misery, for her stern gaze turned tender. She framed my face with her hands, "Mindy, my sweet, the only reason why Hector showed his angry side tonight was that his plans for the event were nearly ruined."

"Because of me." I made myself say. Tabitha nodded.

"On his usual days, he's tender and loving of his charges." It was that moment that the man himself strode into the room.

"Did you go over with Mindy what she would be doing?"

"I just finished outlining her basic duties to her and our two major rules. The rest can wait until morning." 

"You've explained the breeding just with you and me?" He asked Tabitha. 

"I've warned her that the only seed going into her would be yours." 

"Too right." He turned to me. "Anytime Tabitha or I desire you, you will be removed from wherever you are in the Manor to be brought to our room." 

"Y'all share a room?" Hector blinked, momentarily taken aback by my use of contractions.

"We share each other as well." Tabitha put in.

"My own sister loves me enough to overlook the day I came back home a 'monster'," I swore I literally could hear him air quoting monster! "The entirety of my 'species' is collectively going through Verlangen." 

"So, you were converted ages ago?" Hector nodded.

"After my youngest brother died."

"That word, *Verlangen* sounds German." *Like Woge and Wesen.* I thought. Hector stared me down for a breathtaking moment like he'd heard my thoughts! I dropped my gaze quickly, my middle churning and burning with the fear that I was going to get caught out!

"It is," Hector began when those terrifying seconds were over. "We don't have a language ourselves, so we have to borrow prey words."

"He means the language of the Humans," Tabitha explained. "Our brother learned German and Hector decided to borrow from it."

"It can mean either desire or craving." Hector began. "In other species, notably in females, it would be called Estrus."

My face flushed; "You mean to tell me you're in *heat*?" Hector turned his face away from me, allowing a view of his profile. He ran his fingers through his whitened hair, his face showing just enough of normal coloring to tell me that he was blushing!

"Oh, geez! Sorry, dude!" I did royally fuck up, then! I screwed him out of abating some of his heat last night!

"Do you now see why you can't just dash about, scuppering plans of people because you simply don't approve?" This was Tabitha, firmly yet not unkindly. I nodded.

"It's more than a heat," Hector explained, taking my hands in his. His hands were room temperature. "It's like I am starving; starving for companionship, sexual pleasure and breeding girls like you."

I couldn't help it; I was offended at Hector calling me a girl! "I'm not a girl!" I brayed, interrupting him. He clamped his mouth shut quickly, annoyed with the intrusion.

"Just to be clear," Tabitha began, "We are not pedophiles and do *not* condone such behavior." 

"Hurting children is deplorable to us." Hector muttered. "There are others who do and we avoid them when we find out who they are." 

"But I'm thirty six and you're calling me a girl?"

Tabitha smiled, "My dear, my brother always calls anyone under fifty a boy or girl."

"As I was saying before," Hector began, obviously wishing to get back to the previous topic, "Tabbs has been a godsend in curbing my appetite, but the temptation of finding mates is far-reaching." The middle of my legs slowly starting aching. "You're a woman, so I don't expect you to understand the primal satisfaction it is for a man to drive his meat deep inside his breeding partner, hitting the cervix and filling her womb with his essence. Not to mention the sensations of a primal, filthy and naughty orgasm." My mouth went dry, the urge to lick my lips just as bad as this Verlangen! "It's a hot urge Mindy, for me to have my life creating seed spurt through my cock, filling your womb, and making me a father."

"My dear," Tabitha sudden spoke, perhaps wishing to take her brother to bed after such an arousing speech! I didn't blame her; I was fit to be tied! "Don't you think Mindy is overwhelmed by her adventure and all of this knowledge?" 

Hector gently conceded defeat. He gave me a weak smile. "Of course. When you get up in the morning, you will start straight away on your regimen."

"Yes, of course," I stated weakly even as Tabitha led me away to a corner where I was to sleep in her and her brother's room. My core was sopping wet from his words!

"Just one question," I stated to the siblings retreating backs. They stopped and turned to me in unison. "How long is this 'species' wide heat going to last?"

"Each heat cycle is twelve thousand years," Hector informed me. "We are only in the five hundredth year." 

I had to lie down and go to bed while the Molloch's were on their bed, screwing. They seemed bored by each other, perhaps already thinking of getting together with me in the future!


	6. Tempers

"Can you cook?" Tabitha asked me the next morning.

"Not very good, why?"

Tabitha's tone turned wasp-like. "Yes or no."

"Not really, no. Just a few things."

"I have cookbooks; I will teach you how to cook. It will be a good skill set to have when Hector and I have to leave you in charge of the manor when we might have to go out alone." 

"Sure."

"Excuse me?" When my questioning eyes met hers, she retorted, "When addressing Hector or me, it will be either *Yes, Mistress* or *Yes, Master*"

"Yes, I understand, Mistress." She gave me a beaming smile.

"What have you cooked before?"

"Bacon wrapped meatloaf and Victoria sponge cake." 

"How did they turn out?"

"The meatloaf was great, but the cake didn't turn out well."

"You will cook bangers and mash; I will instruct you."

"Yes, ma'am- mistress." 

She indicated what utensils I needed. While I got them out, Tabitha spoke, "Hector will go down into the cellar soon, breeding and training the women who weren't chosen for the donations. After cooking lessons, I suggest you go and watch him; It might teach you things that you can use on him whenever we're in bed."

"What foreplay does he like?"

"Hector doesn't like to spend too much time on foreplay, if he can help it. Most of the time, he's just in the mood for basic breeding, he makes a woman come fast and hard, many times. He gets sexual pleasure just like a Human, but he claims that fast and hard makes more sperm able to get past the cervix."

I nodded in agreement, leaving Tabitha to stare at me in open shock.

"I don't know about the *more sperm* thing, but if it's possible, it would stand to reason."

"May I ask what you know about this?"

"I used to give myself multiples with a vibrator. I'd finish off with a dildo, giving me cervical orgasms, each time."

"Well done," she stated, openly impressed. "After he's done their lessons, I'll let him know what you told me."

"I guess after he hears it, I'll be expected to show up in y'all's room for duty." Tabitha nodded.

"After *sexy time*, we three are going shopping today." I opened my mouth to protest, but Tabitha cut me off, "You're our breeder now; We will shop around for clothing that will stoke Hector's lusts." 

Cfccccfccccc

After cooking lessons, I slipped quietly down into the cellar. I heard a soft, slapping sound first, coming around a corner of a makeshift divider. 

There were simple cots scattered around, each with a well-dressed woman chained to each bedpost! While each one whined for attention by Hector, the man himself was behind one woman, giving it to her doggy style! The slapping noise, I realized with a flushed face, was his balls slapping her as he rutted! No sooner had I discovered them, then Hector gave a loud, gasping sigh, lunging forward in one hard thrust, staying like that for a few moments. His eyes were closed tightly, his mouth contorted into a grimace! In a few moments, he'd recovered, withdrawing from the woman. He turned away to seek another one of the woman to notice me staring.

"What's Tabbs want, love?" 

"She sent me down here, Master," I said in a polite tone. "She thinks if I watch you perform, that I can learn how to please you better."

"There are two moves you won't be seeing here, girl." Already, he was moving to the next woman. 

"Are they free too?" I ask, concerned.

"Yes, actually." Hector eyed need for a second like I was stupid! "Like you, all they have to do is tell us enough. We let them keep the stuff we bought them and we turn them out. Same goes for the church donations. Sometimes they walk around the mansion and do shopping for us in the village." 

"If they're allowed to have freedom like that, then why can't I?"

"You're paying us restitution for the drama the other night."

"So after that, I can be free from here?"

Hector's look turned to hurt, "You're in that much of a rush to get away?" After a while, "Get your arse upstairs." The air thickened and I could tell I just crushed and disappointed him deeply!

333333$

"I don't want to go shopping with Y'all," I told Tabitha when I reached upstairs. She looked shocked.

"You, stay here, alone?" She snorted. "You haven't gained our trust enough to be left home alone." There was the stumping of Hector's cane as he tramped up the cellar stairs.

"There you are!" He seethed at me. "You will *never* leave any room I am in without dismissal, again!" 

"What's happened, Hector?" Tabitha asked. 

I sighed angrily, crossing my arms and turning my head from Hector! Ignoring Tabitha for the moment, he thrust the top of the cane up, the handle digging harshly into the soft underside of my jaw. Using his cane, he forced my head up, making me meet his angry glare.

"I think I was too weak with you! You will stay here and pay off your God damned restitution!" 

"Never said I wouldn't." I retorted.

"What happened?" Tabitha was angry at having Hector blow her off like that!

"She wants her time to end here as quickly as possible! She detests us!"

I recoiled in shock at the heavy, stinging slap! I glared at Tabitha in pure, heart-pounding rage. Even Hector got a full view of my face and fell silent! The headache of stress-induced Woge made me pale, turning away. 

"Don't you dare walk away!" 

I did anyway, making a cold, angry beeline for their room, my corner of the refuge. Namely, I didn't want them to see the rippling skin of a Woge being restrained! I was lucky enough as it was that Hector didn't see the Woge trying to happen! When I got to the room, I threw the small cot across the room in pure rage! I roared in rage, my roaring turning cold and deadly sounding as I woged!

Hector and Tabitha stood near the kitchen, eyeing each other with comically round eyes of shock at hearing the sheer rage and force of my bellowing!

"I'm not going to get in the way of *that*" Hector spoke, taking a seat in the kitchen. 

"How long do we give her to calm down before the shopping?"

"We're going out?"

Tabitha rolled her eyes, "Mindy's lingerie, remember?" 

"She's hot enough as is," Hector stated. "Do we really need to get that for her?"

"You said about those shoes in our favorite shoe shop. That if we ever have a private breeder, you'd want to see them wearing them."

Hector gazed up from his plate of breakfast, "I forgot about that. I don't hear her having her temper tantrum now. Go upstairs and collect her."

#### $$$

I was not woged, but still pissed off! Luckily, in my blind Wesen fueled rage, I missed breaking stuff when I threw the cot! The metal frame of it, however, got bent and mangled! I withdrew the mattress from the wreckage and hauled it back to my corner. I flopped down, turning over on my side so that my back was facing the door. I didn't go to sleep, just stared angrily at the wall in front of me, tremors of suppressed rage shaking my body! 

The door opened and Tabitha's voice rang out. "Get ready; We're still going shopping."

"I am not going." While not sounding evilly cold like it would if I were still woged, it still had a frosty undercurrent. 

"You will not stay here alone." 

I stood now, at ready, my teeth clamped together in more of an animalistic way. My mouth was closed, so Tabitha didn't see me snarling.

"The stores, as well as you two, will survive me not tagging along."

"We have other matters to discuss downstairs." Tabitha stated neutrally. "Both you and Hector acted like sheer *children*." She gave a disgusted glare at the twisted metal. "And I will *not* see *or* hear of you throwing stuff like that ever again."

"Yes, Mistress." I mumbled as I made my way with her out of the room.

When we went downstairs to the kitchen area, I saw Hector slouched at the long table. I stopped, partly in shock; Hector was normally a stickler for correct posture! He gazed up, staring at us with a soft, nearly despondent gaze. My heart twitched painfully; Did I worry him so much that I was going to cut and run?

"I have to ask you," Hector began, "On behalf of both Tabitha and I; Do you want out?" 

I sat down at the table, brother and sister across from me. Hector's sad glare made me drop my own gaze down to the table top. 

"Do you want to say *enough*?" Tabitha asked me. 

I stared back up at the duo and seriously considered my options. I loved how I didn't have to hide me not being Human and how I came a long way since my old life, but hated how Hector's behavior earlier implied that there wasn't an *enough* Claus for me!

"I've come to embrace the change of events and scenery in my life." I took a breath, then plowed on, "I do *not* want to cut and run, but things have to change so I feel comfortable with my choice."

Both of them looked relieved and Hector gestured, "Name them, we'll meet them."

"First, I Know about the restitution roleplay, but can you *please* not make it seem do or die? Earlier, you made it seem as if you wouldn't even Grant my leave if it wasn't 'paid up'" 

"Yes," Tabitha put in. "We'll speak of it later in less *critical* terms."

"The other thing; I Know for our thing, there has to be punishments, but enough with the threats of truly dark retaliations if I do say enough of it in the future."

Hector's mouth dropped, "We never said any such thing!"

Tabitha, however, knew what I was getting at. "Hector, time without a breeder just for us has left you," She trailed off, searching for a word, "*clueless* to the language of implications. If I knew the conversation you held with Mindy downstairs, I could have patched up any misunderstandings."

Hector, instead of getting short with his sister, nodded in agreement. "I am *truly* sorry, my pet." 

"I already told her that her having her monumental outbursts are not allowed."

"They can be useful, love." Hector told her. "It's expected in many master and slave relationships."

"But to the point your charges use their inhuman strength to partake in property damage?"

"True," Hector began, shrugging and with a conceding tone. He gazed back to me. "Breaking things are not allowed, neither is publicly airing your powers."

"Hey, y'all have no problem from me. I haven't been in the know for long. I don't want to run afoul of what constitutes as the Ehrencodex here."

"Ehrencodex?" Tabitha asked. "What is it with *you* and German?"

"What is it with you all and using the word *Verlangen*?" I asked back without a pause. They dropped the issue. 

"We have discussed this." Hector stated. "If there is anything else, from either party, it will be known." Turning kind of parental, he added, "If this had been brought to our attention earlier, tempers would *not* have flared."

"Yes, master." I stated.

"Will you go shopping with us?" Tabitha asked.

"Yes, Mistress."


	7. The Lingerie

How is this one, Hector?" Tabitha asked after she pulled me out of the dressing room. He pulled a face, a fairly disgusted one. I didn't miss her eye roll as she thrust yet another pair of lingerie into my arms, pushing me into the dressing room. "He does that one more time, I swear I'm going to cut his balls off! *That* will stop his Verlangen!" 

I was sure she didn't mean for me to overhear that, so I wisely kept my mouth shut. I hurriedly put on the latest pair. It was tight, red and sheer, showing off my large body. My nipples were visible through the fabric! I opened the door just a smidge.

"Miss Molloch?" 

"What have I told you?" She asked me in a waspish way. "Master and Mistress; That's what we are to you now." 

"Yes, Mistress," I mumbled, chastised. 

"What is it?"

"This lingerie is fairly see through. There's CCTV; I don't want us getting in trouble."

Tabitha sighed an angry sigh. "And I thought it was already made clear that we owned the village?" After a while, a demanding, "Come."

Head bowed, face flushing. I was now facing a seated Hector. He didn't pull a face this time, just stared me down in dead-eyed hunger! He was man spreading, so I could start to see a small tent, slowly getting bigger! 

"It's done then," Tabitha spoke, seeing what I was seeing! "This will be your nighttime breeding clothes." 

We picked up a pair of good-looking shoes that Hector wanted to see me in whenever I wore shoes around the house. 

I was called for duty immediately after we got back to the house. I had to wear my new breeding clothes. I stood in their expansive room, Hector standing so close in the back of me that I could feel the sexual tension radiating from his body! He played with my long hair, gently moving it from my neck. My cunt started aching, already pooling! 

"Do you know what your cervix looks like, Mindy?" His mouth was scant inches from my ear!

"No Master, I-" My voice went weak for a moment. "I haven't looked."

"It looks like a little donut at the end of your cunt. Do you know what that small, tiny hole in the middle of it is good for?" His tender stroking and grasping started turning firm and heated! 

"No, Master." I tried to keep the whining out of my voice.

"When a man comes," Hector's own breathing had gone funny, his voice strained and harsh! "The sperm squirts through the hole, filling the womb beyond."

He pushed me from behind, forcing me to fall face forward down on his and Tabitha's bed! The sudden gesture of arousal from Hector made me bark in my own arousal! The bed wobbled as Hector clambered on top of it, yanking the bottom of my lingerie up, exposing my uncovered ass! 

"Use me, Master!" I groaned, biting the sheets between my mouth! He lightly smacked my ass cheek, watching it shake from impact!

"Oh, I will," He growled, his normal tone now dark and sensually sinister! He called out, "Tabbs, get the plastic bottles!"

"Big suck, gentle or tight stroke?" 

"Big and tight!" 

I trembled from my place under Hector, flushing. Moments later, I heard Tabitha's clicking of her heels. Hector flipped me over while Tabitha tossed plastic bottles down on the bed. 

"Let's see how long this one lasts," Hector growled, eying my body like he was going to forgoe the bottles and get right to breeding me! 

The big bottle was an empty Powerade bottle, cleaned out and fairly new! Hector held my tit up so I could see when Tabitha latched the mouth of the bottle on my tit! Tabitha started squeezing the plastic middle like the bulb on an old blood pressure machine! When she released the grip on the bottle, air would suck up into it, half of my areola getting sucked into the neck of the bottle. Nipple and areola were mashed together, filling the skinny neck of the bottle, the entire packed meats looking like a super thick nipple or macropenis!

The sensations were amazing; It felt like the bottle had grown a greedy, sucking little mouth! Already, arousal instinct made me thrust my tit out, as if trying to make the bottle take all of my breast meats! 

"She's enjoying it, Tabbs!" Hector breathed in disbelief. I made a loud, sexy grunt at the sensations again! Tabitha was unrelenting, pumping the bottle in even, sure strokes. 

"It feels good, doesn't it?" Tabitha asked me in mounting lust. "Just look at what we're causing your poor nipple to be put through!" 

I yelled loudly, wantonly, causing Hector to swear, grabbing a smaller bottle. This was some squeezed, emptied lotion bottle, the plastic was thicker than the Powerade bottle and not see through. Even as Tabitha milked with the Powerade bottle, he set the long skinny mouth over my other nipple. I watched, heated by arousal and lust as the neck of the bottle engulfed my other nipple! My mouth dropped open, my body trying to lurch away by instinct at the magnificent pressure when Hector pumped! He restrained me and continued pumping. I let a short, yelping cry out at the sensations, still being restrained by both siblings and milked! The thing was made hotter because I felt the strong, pleasure on my title but what it was being put through was hidden by the white plastic! 

"Tabbs, switch off; I want to watch you do the jack off with tight stroke." Tabitha made a cunt sopping hungry noise while she complied. 

Halfway into milking with the small white bottle, she stopped pumping, but still had suction. I gaped in amazement as Tabitha, without losing the suction moved the bottle up and down in sporadic jerks. I grunted when, after awhile, it felt like my whole nipple was being stroked like a cock! 

"Yeah, we know you like this!" Tabitha ground out, jerking the bottle. I gave a gasping cry. 

Tabitha took the bottle off, examining the nipple. It was dark in color and it was puffed up, looking longer and thicker! 

Hector gently engulfed the nipple in his cool hand, gently massaging it. "We're going to take a break; We don't want your tits suffering any damage."

"No, of course not, I understand." I murmured, using my own hand to gently stroke the back of his while it worked. 

I marveled at his hand. Other than being attached to a man who wasn't Human, and hasn't been for quite some time, it wasn't any different from any other hand! I felt the tendons working under his skin as he worked my tit flesh to restore circulation. When he changed partially into his true form, the normality of his hand would change. When he was in his complete true form, normality of a Kehrseite wouldn't be found at all! Somehow, the realization that Hector didn't feel angry enough to fully change during our chase last night was saddening!

"What are you thinking about, love?" Hector asked, loving tone replacing lust for the moment. 

"You are not inherently bad; You and all your kind are sentient." I added, feeling foolish for airing my opinion out loud. "No one can help a part of a process that helps along procreation."

Hector pet my nude torso lovingly, gently. "If this heat wasn't on right now, my kind would be more apt to procreate using our ways." His cold lips kissed the middle of my breasts, trailing down my stomach. Tabitha left us to be in private. "I think though, I still would mate with you this way, take you and make you my lover." Red hot lust blazed in my blood, flushing my entire body! 

Hector stopped trailing kisses to slip behind me and force me to recline back, so that he was acting as sort of a chair! His arm was lightly around my front, his hand firmly yet gently pressed into the side of my jawline near my ear, forcing my head over to the side, exposing the length of my neck. 

Even as he gripped the side of my face, I could feel his long nails lightly digging into the sensitive skin, only adding to the fire in my blood from what he was doing to my neck and shoulder! Even as he licked and sucked slowly, sensually along, he gave deep, genuine muffled groans of appreciation! I was softly moaning, feeling the middle of my legs hurting, turning into a pool and aching for his cock! 

Hector made a snarling growl, clamping his mouth in such a way that he made a vacuum seal over my jugglar, but not using teeth. I bucked, trying to get away from him because of his feeding instinct! If he made a connection to my energy, he'd find out that I wasn't Human! 

I already knew it was too late, based on the way he pulled away, his eyes nearly comically round with shock.

"Yeah, I know." I groused, to hide my fear. "I'm not Human." 

"What are you?" He seemed a bit angry with the lie of omission, but less than I thought. "You're not the same thing as I am."

"No," I began. "I'm Wesen, of the breed Hexenbiest." 

"Those are German for creature and Witch-Beast." 

"Yes. I was human before, though. So I know all too well about how the Kehrseite mind works with dealing with anything non human."

"Kehrseite?"

"Not knowing, mostly the Wesen name for Humanity."

"What about Kehrseite who knows of us?"

"Kehrseite Kennen is proper grammar. Most people get it wrong and think it's Kehrseite Schlish Kennen."

"What's that mean?"

"Something about slippery knowing." Hector pulled a face while settling me back against him. "Wait, you're not going to kill me?"

"Why would I?" He asked. 

"I lied by omission, for starters. Second, can we still be together?" 

"I don't see a problem. I still chose you, no matter what the species."

Hector got back to work on my neck, quickly building the fire back! It was that time that Tabitha walked in on us, to see how things were going.

She then asked, "Does she appease your *other* hunger?" The whole while, Hector went back to licking, sucking and now he was grasping and rubbing parts of my body!

"No." This caused Tabitha's mouth to drop open in shock. "I can't from her; She's not Human." 

"Oh." This was all Tabitha could say. "Is she still the one you want to mate with? Do you still want to breed her?" 

"Yes," He grunted, in obvious growing lust! His lusty response, plus the knowledge that he still wanted to fuck me until he finished inside me, for reproductive purposes made me utter a wanton and unbidden bark!

"Please, Hector!" I cried out, "Oh God, give it to me!"

His growl of arousal was more akin to a roar! He pushed me from him where we were cuddling, making me lay out in my stomach on the couch. Nearby, Tabitha clapped excitedly! 

"This is grand!" She exclaimed, then asked, "Did I do right, Hector?" 

"Yes, Tabbs." 

Hector deftly grabbed me by both sides of my hips, forcing me to go on all fours. I shivered in delirious arousal, feeling his thin hand pressing into my gut, quickly undoing the button and zipper for my jeans! Soon, I heard him groan at the sight of my huge ass up in the air, almost in his face! I push my ass backwards, wriggling it seductively in front of him. Soon after, I heard him hurriedly taking his trousers off! 

"You are a naughty, seductive creature!" Hector growled even as he grabbed my bare hips with his clawed hands, pulling me backwards! "I will relish pumping my seed into you; It will feel *God damned* good coming out!"   
I moaned, gasping and loud at the feeling of his thick shaft spearing my cunt! "Your cunt is *amazing*, Mindy!" 

He fucked me hard, the strident loud slaps of his balls hitting me ringing out in the small room! All I could do was gasp and whimper repeatedly as he took me, his cock pistoning in and out of me! The more he fucked me, the louder I got! The pleasure he was causing me made me lose control, my eyes rolling up inside my head! Tabitha gaped in amazement at seeing me in intense pleasure while her brother pounded my fertile cunt!

I felt a liquid fire in my cunt, a very pleasant feeling. I felt a world rocking sensation whenever the tip of his cock hit my depths; My cervix! 

"Hector, she's thoroughly enjoying you!" 

Hector gave a long, deep moan, turned on even more at the thought that I was enjoying being mated! 

"I'm not going to last long in her, Tabbs!" He gasped loudly! 

"Fuck!" I shouted, close to coming, "Hector; Do it! Breed me!" I made a strangled cry at the sudden intense pleasure! "I want to be bred!" I whimpered out, unable to do anything more than keep whimpering my pleasured demand over and over again! Each time he thrust in, I made the demand!

My pleasured words sent him over the edge; Hector roared, thrusting hard, rough and deep! I felt his cock swell in me, soon pulsing! He kept screaming as he thrust away, breeding me, thick and sticky come filling my hole!


	8. Stories and More Rules

"What do want to do with her?" Tabitha asked her brother after he long sense withdrew from me. 

"I still want her to live here."

Tabitha was stunned. Hector ran his hand gently along my nude bicep. 

"After what she said earlier today? And her temper tantrum?" 

"Even though I'm not Human." I looked at the both of them. "I've never been in this situation before."

"Did you ever meet other non humans in America?" Tabitha asked.

"Only blood thirsty Aztec Demonic vampire Gods and goddesses in my home town." Their eyes grew round. "It all started with supposed twelve lords and ladies from the the Land of the Dead."

"What happened after then?" Hector asked.

"I had to stay silent to save my family's lives." 

"That must have killed you," Tabitha began. "To be non human and having to keep quiet?"

"I was human."

"Excuse me?" Hector asked. "Why didn't they decide to kill you?"

"I'd proven that I was good for my word; I'd kept the fuck quiet."

"Watch your mouth!" Hector barked.

"You never said anything when we were screwing!"

"To use that type of language in everyday talk is the earmark of being uncivilized." Tabitha had a look like she'd sucked on a lemon.

"When did you stop being human?" Hector asked, wishing to get back to the previous topic. "Did one of those gods turn you?"

I shook my head vehemently, then decided to tell the truth. "It happened just after I ditched the initial tail earlier, before the church."

"When I was on to you?" Tabitha asked in shock.

"Yeah; I got desperate and did a short prayer." Hector shot his sister a glare!

"You terrified her so much that she was willing to go through risky depths to get away!" 

"I don't mind." I spoke up tiredly. "At least now if someone tried me, I won't even give them enough time for the lesson to sink in." 

"Our guidance and rules won't be considered 'trying you', I hope."

"Of course not. I just meant that if someone other than you or mistress tried to treat me like a dog,..."

"Mindy," The way Hector said my name let me know it was to be a warning, "If you try to leave me, since we are mated now and I own you, I will hunt you down and breed you roughly, but this time, I'll make it *hurt*." 

The idea of rough sex made me gulp, my cunt spasming! "Rough sex?"

"He will be crass, cruel and mean." Tabitha put in. "It won't be merely 'rough sex'. It will be mainly a dominance display."

"That is to say," Hector began. "It will be me showing you who is Master and who is property." 

"Master, you told me before of sexual stuff that's not allowed?"

Hector ran his hand through my hair playfully. "Until you get pregnant, that is. First, no blow jobs or hand jobs that end in me coming outside your body."

"He views it as the murdering of potential children." Tabitha clarified.

"If you already have my child inside you, then we can do that. And in the same vein, no anal intercourse." 

For that, I was thankful! My bowels haven't been the same since my gallbladder surgery! "I understand, on all accounts." 

"Hector," Tabitha began, "I want to still train Mindy how to cook. She didn't do to bad, did she?"

"Not for her first training, but then she has a more than capable teacher." They kissed each other quickly.


	9. Birthday Plans

"Mistress," I began one day, while we were cooking together, "I want to see other non humans."

"Are you sure?" Tabitha asked, shocked. When she saw I was serious, she asked in all curiousness, "What brought this on?"

"That first night, I was lead to believe that there was an abundance of non humans. Even this woman I talked to had non human parentage. All I managed to see that night of that world were two Mictiani; Hector and some random stranger."

"You have to remember something, Mindy," She put the baking pan down, turning to face me. "Not all non humans are as neutral morals as my brother and others in this village. Sometimes we have incomers who drift through and resort to their primal hunting instincts."

I nodded, understanding. "On the subject of eating, your brother can eat regular food?" 

"He can eat * and* drink." Tabitha replied as we carried the trays of Bacon-wrapped meatloaf out to the dinner room. "He can taste them too, but it doesn't sustain him any longer." Whispering to me, she added, "Sometimes alcohol affects him the same way as a mortal man; Don't ask me how."

Hector looked to be enjoying the sight of us carrying everything in from the kitchen. "Do you like cooking, pet?" He asked me.

I nodded, smiling, "Yes, master." 

"Next week is Hector's birthday." Hector nearly flushed scarlet, as Tabitha made the announcement as the other women took their places around the table. 

"Tabbs, please; You know I'm not big on the pomp of birthdays." Tabitha grinned my way. 

"He gets like that every year. Sometimes, I'll remind him to make him squirm."

Hector sat there, looking bent over and forlorn about his sister deciding this was to be the year she was putting him on the spot! I got up, walked around the table until I was standing next to him. 

"Hector?" I asked. He started, never noticing that I had approached. "I meant, master?"

"Yes, Mindy?" He took to looking confused. 

I bent down quickly, engulfing his mouth in a surprise kiss. His antique cologne hit me and through the haze of growing desire, I felt his hand slip down, rubbing my ass! 

"Happy Birthday," I whispered, breaking our kiss, already getting an idea for what to get him. 

"Thank you." As I sat back down, he stated, "Tonight, I want you, Mindy." Shooting a glance at Tabitha, he added, "Just you tonight. Since my birthday is coming up, I figured on us going out tomorrow night for dinner " 

I smiled, "Sounds perfect!" I frowned, "Can't one of the others go with us?"

Tabitha laughed, "You're too good hearted!" She looked at Hector, "Is that okay with you?"

He nodded, "Yes, Tabbs, but only one other."


	10. Dinner Plans

"Are you almost ready?" Hector asked. 

"I'm not sure about having my hair up like this." I came around the corner wearing a sexy black dress with shoes to match. Tabitha and one of the other women went out shopping without me, to surprise me with what I'd be wearing to the dinner! 

"Why can't I come?" I fought to keep a whining tone from my voice. "Did I do something wrong?"

"If the mistress thinks you've done something wrong, she'd tell you outright." Cassy stated.

I lowered my head, well chastised. "There will be another to take you shopping." Tabitha explained. "Two teams hitting two different stores for Hector's birthday; We'll be sure to come up with an unforgettable birthday present." She added, "when the last shopping is done, at Sara's Consignment, I will come by and gather all of you up."

"Yes, mistress."

Later, I found a vintage styled store. In the beginning, i despaired that I wouldn't find the idea I needed. 

"What is your idea?" Melinda asked.

"Well, on this site I used, there was a post about a picture of a shirt with a vest. The whole ensemble resembled the Victorian era - stuff that Hector is into."

"Can I help?"

"It's a whitish long sleeved shirt, topped by a Victorian bluish Gray vest."

"Hector's got loads of long sleeved shirts: He'd be chuffed about the vest alone."

We scoured the stores what seemed like hours. Never could find a bang- on replica of the vest, so I settled for a nearly identical look. We hit a consignment shop and I was near some dresses when a man stepped on my foot. 

I made a hiss of pain, yanking my foot from underneath his blundering footfalls! The man stopped, turned to me and my breath hitched in my chest. 

All five foot nine inches of his frame was clothed in something resembling 1800s, but older than Hector's style! He had the ensemble topped off with a large black overcoat resembling a Mackintosh. He had a large black hat, nearly looking like a fisherman's hat clasped underneath his arm. 

"Are you okay, miss?" He asked solemnly. I shook myself from the oddness from a clone of Steve Pemberton eyeing me, waiting for an answer!

"Yes sir, it just startled me, that's all."

"Humans hissing in startlement?" The Steve lookalike asked He chuckled, adding, "There's a first time for everything, I suppose."

"Forgive me for asking, but is your name Steve Pemberton?"

"Oh, heavens no," He began, "My name is Acton; Acton Hales." Acton continued, "I don't live in the area, but I come over from time to time. I've never seen you before."

"I'm still new to this area." As I talked, I realized there was something about Acton. I wanted to be near him, like he had a pull on me. When he was listening to me, he went still as a statue, his eyes straight ahead, boring into my own! I started getting a feeling all around me that I was being watched and my head behind my eyes felt off, like a slight headache but not. "My mistress is due to come along shortly to pick me up."

"Your mistress; Someone owns you?" 

"Yes sir, they don't treat me like dirt. I love them both, very much."

Acton did that chilling focus stare, stepping into my space. I struggled to get a word out. He picked up a few locks of my hair, rubbing them gently between his fingers.

"I like your hair." His voice was lowered so any others wouldn't hear him.

"Thanks," I muttered as I flushed.

"I think that maybe you're not being listened to." He breathed in my ear, his closeness intoxicating! "Come by my place We can have a conversation with you and then dinner."

My breath got funny, and I found out that I was fighting an almost hypnotic need to agree. Other than a few strange starts, what difficulty was there with Hector and Tabitha? The feeling, that strange headache seemed to move through my mind terrifying and languidly! I found, with horrified fascination, that the old insecurities from my old life were starting to surface! If Hector and Tabitha found out that u came all the way from where I did, they'd even say that was too unusual to have me around they'd either cast me out or Hector would deem me such a danger that he'd slaughter me and then he'd prove to the church it was-

"No way." I said with more steel than I intended. *Whatever* this loser was, he wasn't Human and he was invading my mind! I cast my eyes over the other way, hoping he'd take the hint. He didn't move from where he was and I rolled my eyes Whatever; I tried to play nice!

When I glared back over at him, I'd found myself staring into a half mummified and skull face! The reaction was instant; I'd woged, full on hissing! Instantly, no woge twitching, Acton's human like visage was back. 

"Hm," He sniffed. "You are not Human." He straightened his posture, striding away without explaining himself. I sneered at his receding back; No way in hell was *I* going to go after him! 

After retracting, I strode around the shop, browsing until Tabitha came into the store to fetch me. The entire time purchases were loaded into the boot, I had a horrid, clear feeling that Acton was standing inside one of the empty shop windows, watching me, statue-like! 

I shivered hard, prompting Tabitha to turn on me in concern, "My pet, are you sick?" 

"Yeah, I think so, mistress." My doubt about telling her about Acton was probably due to the man himself! At that I didn't care, I just wanted to be safely ensconced within the Manor's walls! Tabitha, seeing that I was truly discomfited, said nothing about breaking the 'yes mistress's rule, quickly ushering me into the car.


	11. Distracted

"What's going on?" Hector demanded after our after dinner sex, me acting like I couldn't toss my clothes back on fast enough.

"I felt off since the shopping today."

His cold hand wrapped gently around my wrist, pulling me back to him. "Did one of the others say mean things to you?" 

I shook my head, "No, but there was a man today at the shop. He unsettled me deeply." I frowned, still trying to get my head around the fact that he wasn't Human, but did things as Mictiani that Hector didn't do!

"Did her hurt you in any way?" Hector was ready to go into action, tear apart the vile man who hurt me!

"No, he was just *off*. He had this thing were he'd just go like a statue and *watch* you." I shivered, Hector drawing me to him, embracing me. "His name is Acton Hales? Do you know his name?" 

"Far back, it rings a bell but nothing more than that."

"He seemed touchy feely with my hair, but then acted dismissive of me after he realized I wasn't Human." I didn't want to tell Hector that I'd woged in public; He'd have a coronary!

Hector sighed, acting put out with Acton's behavior! "He was on the prowl, Mindy, for sustenance. If you were still Human, he would have lowered your guard and fed from you."

"Doesn't that sometimes lead to conversions?"

"Sometimes, but it's really rare for one to select a mate in such a way straight away. Mostly, the ones that are less monstrous always let the prospective mates get to know each other first, then turn them." 

"Do the ferals attack in public like beasts?"

"Usually, but those are mostly newly turned left to starve by uncaring wretches. Some of the others escape death by being cautious. There is a far ago rumor, even ages before I was born my human birth, of one who's soul and mind are dark. In the 1800, some traveling Greeks were to have said that he was named cheirótero."

"What does that mean?"

"Direction translation would be Worse."

I thought back to Acton and the evil vibes he gave off, and thought that cheirótero would be a fitting name!


End file.
